


Movies and Waffles

by fantasticfours



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Dead Robins, Gen, Handwaving Medical Stuff, Jason cooks, Or... two of them at least, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfours/pseuds/fantasticfours
Summary: Stephanie Brown should have known better, she really should have - but here she was anyway, bleeding out in Jason Todd's apartment.





	Movies and Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda OOC but,,,, whatever

Stephanie should have known better, but here she was, bleeding out in _Jason Todd’s_ – the _Red Hood’s_ apartment.

She _really_ should have known better.

His apartment, though, was the closest to where she had been injured. Hers was on the complete other side of Gotham, and anyone else was pretty far away too, so finally she’s decided _fuck it_ , and had broken into Red Hood’s apartment.

She had been shot in the stomach. Steph didn’t _think_ it had hit anything vital, or anything that could cause major side effects, but she had no way to know until someone else looked at it.

She had come here in hopes of patching herself up enough to be able to get back to the cave and make sure she was okay, but she _couldn’t find Jason’s fucking first aid kit_.

She had given up and collapsed on the couch when she heard the door open. It was silent for a few seconds – he probably knew she was here.

She was regretting coming here already. She should have listened to the others, he was dangerous, he had tried to kill Tim, he had a temper – she was going to die.

Instead of somehow killing her from the other room like she thought he would though, Jason called out, “Spoiler? O said you were here,” and then muttered under his breath, “For _some_ fucking reason.”

He walked into the living room, helmet still on and guns still in his hands. She took one look at him and blurted out, “Please don’t kill me.”

He looked taken aback at that and he flinched away, before scoffing. Jason first put his guns down before taking off his helmet and the domino mask that was underneath.

_‘I’ve gone crazy. He’s definitely going to kill me.’_

He walked to the kitchen and she heard a cupboard door open, until he came back into the living room carrying a first aid kit, leaving Stephanie wondering if she was hallucinating.

He rooted around in the kit until he found a tool that he was looking for, and then he got on his knees in front of her wound.

He looked up at her first. “Get ready, this will hurt. I don’t have any painkillers, for… reasons.” His voice sounded different without the helmet, and that was when Steph realised that aside from a few videos from back when he was Robin, she’d never actually heard him talk without it on.

She didn’t know why that felt strange to her.

He was still looking at her, probably waiting for an answer, so she nodded, and he took that as a sign to start taking out the bullet.

The pain was _excruciating_. Taking the bullet out was worse than actually being shot, in her opinion. She didn’t realise for a few seconds that she was screaming, but she was.

Finally, the bullet had been taken out, and Jason immediately covered the wound so that it didn’t bleed out or cause too much extra damage. She was surprised to find that he almost looked _sorry_. He then started cleaning the skin around the wound.

He picked up a needle and thread and brought them up to her stomach, before starting to stitch it up. It wasn’t as bad as the bullet being taken out, but it’s not _good_ either. She was used to stitches though, and could deal with it.

Soon he had finished, and Steph relaxed her muscles. There was still a dull pain in her stomach, but on the plus side she probably wouldn’t die from it.

Jason looked down at the stitches, before starting to clean them as well. When he had finished that, he stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

Steph closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. This was not the way he had wanted to end the day; preferably it would have ended with movies and waffles.

She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and Jason poked his head out of the door.

“I don’t have any food ready, so what do you want?”

She cocked her head at the question before she realised what he meant, and then she smiled. Even if not with movies, the day could still end with waffles.

So, of course, she asked for waffles. Jason nodded before retreating back into the kitchen.

Red Hood was cooking for her. Stephanie was pretty sure that was against _some_ ridiculous bat-rule of Bruce’s.

Half an hour later, she had a plate-full of waffles in front of her. As soon as she took the first bite into them, she had looked up at Jason in surprise.

“Marry me,” she had blurted out finally, “And make these waffles every day. Please.”

Jason had just laughed. Steph had later blamed everything she said during that time on the blood loss.

Somewhere along the line a movie had been put on, and Steph had laughed because the day had ended exactly as she’d wanted it to – and somehow she had convinced Jason to sit closer to her and was now almost asleep while lying on him, somehow all without fear of being stabbed.

~~

The next day she woke up on a bed instead of the couch she fell asleep on. She had almost stood up, until she realised where she was; at some point the night before, she must have fallen asleep – and Jason had _moved her to his bed_.

Stephanie stood up, taking care not to aggravate her gunshot wound. She walked to the living room and then changed course to the kitchen when she realised the smell that was coming from it.

She pushed open the door and came face to face with Jason Todd singing to himself and cooking her breakfast.

He didn’t turn around – though she knew he knew she was there. She just laughed.

“Oh my god. This is your big secret, underneath all the guns and death threats you’re like a sweet little marshmallow.”

“If you tell anyone, I’ll have no choice but to kill you,” Jason said, and Steph tensed for a second before realising that he was joking.

“You wouldn’t, then all your cooking would go to waste,” she teased in return, and he laughed.

They sat in silence for a minute, before Jason took the bacon and eggs off of the stove and turned to her. “How’s the injury?”

Steph thought about it for a second. “It’s not too bad. Still hurts, but it’s a gunshot, so I didn’t expect any different.”

He nodded as she started tearing into the breakfast. “You’ll have to be careful with it for a while, at least a week or two. Take it easy for a bit, stay home and binge a few TV shows.”

She raised her eyebrows at him and laughed. “Total softie.”

“Yeah, yeah. Need a ride home, or can you get there yourself?”

“I can get home myself, but thanks.” She smiled at him as he handed her a bag.

“Leftover waffles. Don’t say a word.”

“You’re not just a softie,” she started, ignoring his “Don’t!”, “You’re a total soccer-mom.”

She started moving to leave, but as she did she turned back to him. “You’re not as bad as they say, huh? I expect more waffles next time I come over.”

“ _Next time_?”

She laughed as he shook his head, and started on her way home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://wwwlw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
